Stillborn
by ilovequinn11
Summary: When Quinn has a stillborn, she tries to get her life back in order. With the help of one mysterious diva, that is...
1. Chapter 1

Stillborn 1

They were in Glee Club. It was a week after Finn found out that she wasn't pregnant with his baby, but with his best friends', and after they won Sectionals. She was living in Puck's house, in his bed, but it was better then living in a sleeping bag in Finn's basement. They were practicing a new number for Regionals, which was "Popular" from the musical Wicked. Quinn was Glinda, and Rachel was Elphaba. The rest were backup dancers and singers, something that didn't bode well with Mercedes.

Whenever I see someone

Less fortunate then I

And let's face it

Who isn't?

Less fortunate then I!

My tender heart tends to start to bleed

And when someone needs

A makeover

I simply have to take over

I know, I know exactly what they need!

Quinn belted out the lyrics. Just then, she felt her baby move. She had to go to the bathroom, but her and Rachel were in the middle of dancing. Quinn was taking Rachel by the hand, and spinning her around so many times. Then, they were supposed to do a cute little dance with a twirl and end up on the other side of the room.

She had to go to the bathroom at least every other hour. But who didn't when they had a human being pressing on their bladder?

Quinn ran out of the room, down the hall, to the bathroom. She threw herself into a stall, locking it, and sat on the toilet just in time. She was in there for an awfully long time…

Back in the choir room, the members of the Glee Club were staring at each other. One of their lead singers had just ran out of the room to go to the bathroom.

"Well, I guess we can practice with just backup and Elphaba. I'll sing Glinda's room. Mercedes, do you know Quinn's part?" Mercedes nodded. "Good, fill in for her."

They practiced for about fifteen minutes before Mr. Schue got a worried look on his face. Just then, they heard a scream from the bathroom.

"Rachel, can you just go check on Quinn to make sure everything's alright?"

"Of course, Mr. Schue. Quinn's a fellow Glee Club member, and I just want the best for her. I know everyone else in this room wishes that too. Even though Quinn and I have had our differences before…"

"Just go!" Everyone shouted.

Rachel nodded, and then ran out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. She ran in, and then shouted, "Quinn, are you in here? Are you alright?"

"Rachel, come in here, I think something's wrong with the baby!"

"Which stall?" "Big one." Rachel ran to the stall and tugged on the handle.

"It's locked, open it."

"I'm in too much pain, I can't! Crawl on the floor!"

Rachel stared down at the dirty floor, wrinkling her nose until she remembered something might be wrong with Quinn, so she quickly crawled on the floor into the stall. And when she saw Quinn, she screamed. Because Quinn had a baby's head poking out of her!


	2. Chapter 2

Stillborn 3

Alright guys, I was thinking 9-12 chapters, but if I don't have five reviews by the fifth chapter, I'm not going to continue it! Thanks for reading, and please review!

"What do you mean, I can't go back to the Cheerios?"

Quinn stood in Coach Sylvester's office, hands on her hips, modeling her outfit. She was wearing her red and white polyester Cheerios' uniform. She had on white high tops, and her silky blond hair was in it's usual high, tight ponytail.

"Well, Q. You just gave birth two weeks ago. And besides, pregnancy affects the shape of the body. It's simple logic, really."

Quinn burst into tears and ran out of the office. She whipped around a corner without checking for someone else, and she bumped headfirst into no other then Rachel Berry.

Both girls fell to the floor, and began to apologize, even though it really wasn't any of their fault.

"So, I see you're a Cheerio again," Rachel said, eyeing the uniform.

"No, I put this on so Coach Sylvester could see that my body is the same one that used to be one of her moles ten months ago. But she thinks that pregnancy has forevermore affected my body."

"Oh, I'm so… Quinn, why are you crying?"

Rachel had finally noticed the tears and supposedly waterproof mascara trickling down Quinn's face. Quinn fell against Rachel.

"I just want my life back. I want Brittany and Santana. I want the Celibacy Club. I want Finn. And most importantly, I want Cheerios. But I make one stupid mistake, and all that is gone." "Oh, Quinn, I'm so sorry. How about you try out for the school musical?"

Quinn just looked at Rachel. "Yeah, it's almost as good as Glee Club. We're doing Annie, with a little dye, you'd be perfect for the title roll!"

"Annie is a little girl, Rach."

"I know, but we're in high school, so we'll just have to pretend that she's a little girl! And I'm trying out for Grace!"

Quinn nodded. She could see the possibility.

"Alright, I'm in."


	3. Chapter 3

Stillborn 4

Quinn and Rachel stood together, just outside the auditorium. Rachel was dressed in a plaid skirt and green top. Quinn was dressed in a yellow dress, her soft buttery blond hair swept off to the side with a couple of red barrettes.

Quinn had signed up to try out for Annie, and Rachel Grace. The girls had practiced long hours in Rachel's basement, and Quinn felt she had a chance, even though their were probably dozens of other girls that would be trying out for the part.

"How come you didn't want to try out for the role of Annie?" Quinn asked.

"Well, because Annie's a child, and so sometimes she acts pretty juvenile. Grace is a much more mature roll, and everyone knows I'm more mature then you. Annie would be a better role for you."

Quinn started to argue with Rachel. "I have matured greatly over the past seven months, considering I got pregnant with my boyfriends' best friend, went through pregnancy, lost my popularity, lost the Cheerios, lost my friends outside of Glee, lost Finn, and then lost the baby to a stillbirth."

"Even after that, I'm still so more mature then you." Quinn glared at Rachel. Who did she think she was?

"I really hate living in Puck's bedroom. His mother is an idiot who won't let me eat bacon, his sister is a little brat that constantly steals my clothes and makeup, and Puck is a perv who tries to get me to have sex with him every night. Trust me, I don't want a replay of the last seven months. I never want to have sex again!"

"Quinn?" Quinn looked up at Rachel.

"You can live with me if you want. I told my dads about your situation while you were still pregnant, and they've been bugging me for four months to bring you home so you could live with us." Quinn considered the option, and then agreed. "Sure, why not? I've gotten nothing more to lose."

They headed into the room, and then sat down in the movie style chairs. It seemed like ages of waiting, but finally Quinn and a group of girls who were trying out for the six orphan roles were called up onto the stage. Quinn looked over the script she had been given. The orphans crawled into their "beds". Quinn did the same.

Molly: Mama! Mama! Mommy!

Pepper: Shut up!

Duffy: Can't we get ANY sleep around here?

Molly: Mama! Mommy!

Pepper: I said shut your trap, Molly!

Duffy: Oh, leave the poor kid alone. She isn't doing anything to you.

Pepper: She's keeping me awake, isn't she?

Katie: Actually, your keeping us awake.

Pepper: You want to wake something of it?

Katie: No.

July: I'll flatten you into a pancake!

That was Quinn's cue. The girls were supposed to make grunting noises (well, only for auditions, they were actually going to fight in the actual play) and then Quinn's first line in the play came in.

Annie: Pipe down, all of you. Go back to sleep! Molly, it's Annie, don't worry!

Molly: It was my mama, Annie! We were on the boat, and I was looking for all the big ships. And then she began to walk backwards, waving, and then I couldn't find her anymore!

Annie: It's alright Molly, it was only a bad dream, but you've got to go to sleep, it's after three in the morning.

Molly: Will you read me your note, Annie?

Annie: Again?

Molly: Please!

Annie: Sure, Molly!

Pepper: Oh no, here we go again!

Annie: Please take care of our little darling. Her name is Annie.

Pepper: She was born on October 28, 1922.

Katie: She has a locket around her neck.

Duffy: So that when we come back for her, you'll know that she's our baby

(Laughter)

Tessie: Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, now their fighting!

Annie: Alright, do you want to sleep with your teeth inside your mouth, or out? Now get to bed, all of you!

Molly: I dream of having a mother and father again, Annie, but your lucky. You really got 'em!

Annie: I know, I know. Somewhere!

_Maybe far away_

_Or maybe real nearby_

_He may be pouring her coffee_

_She may be straightening his tie_

_Maybe in a house_

_All hidden by a hill_

_She's sitting playing piano_

_He's sitting paying a bill!_

_Betcha their young_

_Betcha their smart_

_Bet they collect things_

_Like ashtrays and art!_

_Betcha their good_

_Why shouldn't they be?_

_Their one mistake_

_Was giving up me!_

_So maybe now it's time_

_And maybe when I wake_

_They'll be there calling me baby_

_Maybe_

_Betcha he reads_

_Betcha she sews_

_Maybe she's made me_

_A closet of clothes!_

_Betcha their good_

_Why shouldn't they be?_

_Their one mistake was giving up me!_

_So maybe now this prayer's_

_The last one of it's kind_

_Won't you please come get your baby_

_Maybe!_

When Quinn finished singing, she searched the faces of the directors. They all looked amazed, but Quinn couldn't tell if it was a good kind of amazed or a bad kind of amazed.

"Good job, ladies. I think this is the best audition yet, and I especially loved the chemistry between Annie and Molly! Now, everyone give a round of applause for these young ladies!

Everyone clapped them, and then they exited the stage and went back to their seats.

"You were so great!" Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear.

Quinn knew this was a genuine compliment, because Rachel didn't give compliments out for nothing, and Rachel is extremely critical.

It was soon time for a group of servants, Rachel, and another girl trying out for Annie to perform with "Like It Here," and that was the last audition.

Rachel did great, of course, and Quinn clapped especially loud. Luckily, however, the girl playing Annie in that group was a horrible singer, and she messed her lefts and rights up.

That girl was Becky Jackson.

When they finished their routine, Rachel headed over to Quinn, and sat down. The directors finally got up, holding a piece of long paper.

"Tomorrow, before second period, the list will be posted on the message board where the sign up sheet was."

Quinn and Rachel got up, stretched, and then headed for the parking lot. They were going to drive to Puck's house, to get Quinn's stuff, and then they were going to go to Rachel's house.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Quinn told Rachel. Rachel nodded, and then the two headed into the girls' bathroom, but Quinn never had the chance to go. Because, Santana and PUCK were in there. Having sex.

"You bastard! I trusted you!" Quinn shouted, and then she ran out to her car, Rachel following closely.

They got in their cars, and then Quinn unlocked the front door, and then threw the key into the street. She ran upstairs to the bedroom she had been sharing with Hannah. Rachel ran in after her, and then Puck.

"Look, Quinn, I can explain!" Quinn brought out the duffel bag, and then began to pack her things.

What is there to explain? I saw you with my own two eyes! You were having sex with Santana!"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm moving in with my FRIEND Rachel."

"Quinn, please…"

"No!"

Quinn finished packing her stuff, and then her and Rachel ran out to their cars and started driving to Rachel's house.

When they got there, Rachel introduced Quinn to her two dads, Mike and Brian.

"Hello, Quinn," they said, smiling at her.

Rachel showed Quinn up to the guest bedroom. It was tiny, with just a dresser, mirror, cloest, nightstand, and bed, but Quinn loved it.

"I know it's nothing like that mansion that you used to live in, but…"

"I love it," Quinn breathed.

"We weren't expecting you, so the bed's not made and their aren't any curtains, but my dads will soon take care of that." Quinn nodded.

That night, they ordered pizza to eat. Rachel and Quinn took half the pizza and some pop upstairs to talk in Rachel's bedroom. Quinn loved their house already.

And the guestroom bedroom was very comfortable too.

Rachel and Quinn tried to push their way into the tight circle that was surrounding the list for the play. They managed to shove their way in, and read the list. Every single servant that was in Rachel's group were the servants. Molly and Pepper from Quinn's group were the same roles, but the rest of the orphans were from the group before Quinn. Rachel had gotten…

"Congratulations!" Quinn shrieked, for Rachel had gotten Grace. "Why are you saying that to me? You got the title roll!"

"No way!" Quinn scanned the list, and sure enough, her name was in big print at the top, declaring that she was Annie. Ha! She thought. She didn't need Puck or Santana. All she needed was Rachel.


	4. Chapter 4

Stillborn 5

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews I've gotten! And also, some people have been wondering why I didn't include more about the bathroom scene or when Quinn was at the hospital. The reason is because I didn't want to go over my rating, and besides, I'm trying to tread lightly on this story so I don't trigger any painful memories! And just so you guys know, I just realized this, I had a chapter in which Quinn went to the hospital, but that got deleted for some reason, so there will be a flashback in this chapter! Thanks, love!

Quinn was excited that she had gotten Annie. She was Annie! The list said to go by the office after school to get the information and practice schedules. Quinn went through the school day, trying not to think about the play. But that only made her think about her dead baby…

When Rachel saw Quinn, her eyes widened. She just stood there for a few minutes, then gathered her senses, and ran out of the bathroom, down the hall, to the choir room.

"Rachel, what's the matter?" Mr. Schue asked, alarmed by Rachel's flushed face.

"Quinn is in the bathroom, giving birth!" Mr. Schue started ordering people around at once when he heard that. "I'm going to call an ambulance to come get Quinn. Boys, go outside and wait for the ambulance. Girls, go into the bathroom to help Quinn. Get an air mattress, a blanket, some water, and some disposable gloves so you won't get infected by touching Quinn."

Everyone nodded, and then started rushing around. The girls got their things and headed for the bathroom. While Tina and Mercedes tried to set up the air mattress, Brittany, Santana, and Rachel squeezed into the stall to be with Quinn.

Rachel made firm eye contact with Quinn. "Quinn, do you think you can pull up your skirt and then stand up, slowly?"

Quinn nodded slowly. She pulled up her skirt, and then tried to slowly raise herself into a standing position, but she fell back on the seat.

"My back hurts so much!" she moaned.

"That's normal when giving birth," Rachel exclaimed.

She reached down and grabbed for Quinn's left arm.

"Hey Santana, help me pull Quinn into a standing position," Rachel said.

Santana crossed her arms, and then said, "Why don't you have Brittany do it?"

Rachel nodded in Brittany's direction. She was trying to apply mascara by looking at the door to the stall to catch her reflection, which was, of course, impposible.

"Oh, fine." She leaned down and reached for Quinn's left arm, and the two girls pulled her into a walking position. She hobbled slowly over to the air mattress and was laid down onto it. The girls covered her with a blanket and urged her to drink water. Just then, as she was about to go to sleep, an ambulance crew burst into the bathroom, surveying the scene.

"I'm guessing she's the one giving birth," he said, eyeing Quinn.

They had a gerney, which Quinn was loaded on. "Alright, you can choose two girls to take with you in the ambulance," one of the men told Quinn. "The rest can ride in their cars to the hospital if they want to go to the hospital."

Quinn said, "Rachel and Santana," without hesitation.

"Why?" Rachel asked, surprised.

"Because Santana's been my best friend since forever and if it wasn't for you, I probably would've died," Quinn replied.

They took Quinn to the hospital, and then did several tests. Finally, they told Quinn that her uterus wasn't strong enough to push a baby out on it's own, but they were going to put her on medicine which would push the baby out on it's own, and put Quinn to sleep.

Quinn awoke to the sounds of her fellow Glee Club members.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Miss Fabray, I'm afraid you've had a stillbirth, the doctor replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Stillborn 6

That day, after school, Quinn headed to the office to get her stuff, and then headed to the choir room for Glee practice. It was her first practice since she went into labor. If you had a stillbirth was it still considered going into labor? Quinn didn't know.

When she got there, Rachel was already sitting promptly in her chair. Her dark hair was shoulder length and held back with barrettes, she was wearing a yellow sweater and a plaid skirt that showed off her perfectly toned legs. Rachel Berry was the look of perfection.

Quinn took the empty seat to the right of Rachel. She had never had feelings for a girl. She wasn't bisexual, after all. But she felt so attracted to Rachel. She snuck a peek at the gorgeous diva, but Rachel was looking a her too, so Quinn quickly diverted her attention at picking the threads on her light pink dress.

Mr. Schue came into the room. "Hello, everybody," he said.

"Hello, Mr. Schue," everyone chanted.

"Well, let's get started, but before we do, I just want to make one special announcment. Two of our members got the two female starring roles in the school musical, Annie." Everyone clapped, and then he said, "Rachel got Grace, and Quinn got Annie!"

There was much murmuring around the room. Everyone had been sure that Rachel would have gotten a starring role in the play, but Quinn came as a surprise. And it was no doubt that everyone expected Rachel to get Annie, instead of Quinn.

Just then, Mr. Schue started to talk about the assignment for the week. When Glee was over, Rachel asked Quinn if she wanted to go out for ice cream before they went home. "Sure!" Quinn replied.

They went to Dairy Queen, and got triple scoop cones. They sat outside at a table and talked as they devoured their ice cream. And even after they finished their ice cream, they talked. Quinn didn't know how she found herself in love with Rachel Berry. But she was.

That night, Quinn was in bed. She twisted and turned. She was having another nightmare about her dead baby.

Unconsciously, Quinn began screaming. At first what she was screaming sounded incomprehensible, but soon, you could tell what she was screaming. She was screaming for Rachel.

Rachel came running into the room, a flashlight in hand. At first, she thought their was a murderer strangling Quinn or something, but then, when she was right by Quinn's side, she realized that Quinn was just having another nightmare. And Rachel wanted to wake Quinn up and calm her down before Mike and Brian woke up.

"Quinn, it's alright, it's alright!" she whispered, shaking Quinn. Soon, Quinn woke up, shaking from head to toe.

"Quinn, it's alright," Rachel whispered, giving the blond a hug. "Come on, let's go downstairs. I'll make some hot chocolate while you can tell me all about your dream."

Quinn agreed, and then the two headed downstairs. Quinn sat at the wooden table, while Rachel flew about, making the hot chocolate.

When Rachel slid a mug of hot chocolate to Quinn and sat down with her own, Quinn began to tell Rachel about the nightmare.

Quinn felt safe with Rachel. A feeling she hadn't even felt with Puck or Finn.


	6. Chapter 6

Stillborn 5

Quinn couldn't believe she was falling for BERRY. The same girl that she had tortured since 5th grade, just for the fun of it.

But she felt different ever since she had gotten pregnant. Rachel had been one of the only people that stood by Quinn in her time of need. Even though she didn't deserve it. When Quinn's so called friends abandoned her and made fun of her behind her back, Rachel protected Quinn from harm.

Quinn knew that soon, however, she'd have to put her feelings in check. At least while Quinn and Rachel were rehearsing for Annie. They couldn't have Grace and Annie being in love with each other on stage. And she wasn't even sure if Rachel shared her feelings.

The next day was their first Annie practice. When they got to the auditorium, everyone was stretching. Annie was a group number show, and their was a lot of dancing.

The directors were at their table in the front, going over something which must have been the schedule for that day.

"Alright," the head director said, standing up. "I'm Suzanne. Kristy is the vocal director, Rissa is the assistant director, Katie is the choreograoher, and Erika is the intern. Are we clear?" Everyone nodded, and then she said, "Great."

"Alright, here's the practice schedule for today, everyone. Orphans and Annie, your going to be with Katie, learning 'Hard Knock Life. Warbucks, your going to be with Kristy, learning 'What Is This Feeling.' Hoovervillians, your going to be with Erika and Rissa, doing stretches and vocal warm ups. We'll be in these groups for one hour, and then we'll be switching. Are we clear?"

Everyone nodded, and then Katie called for the orphans and Annie to go to the stage. They did that, Quinn waving sadly goodbye at Rachel.

They all looked at Katie. "Alright, guys. This song is a very active song. You all are going to have bruises all over by the time we're done with this show." The orphans laughed nervously, and then she said, "Now, when this song starts, you know, the music starts, but before the lyrics, you all are going to go storming around and get your bucket from under your respective bed. In it will be a sponge and rag. You'll go storming to your spot and slam your bucket down on the beat…"

By the time practice was over,she had learned the words to "Hard Knock Life" and was about 1/3 of the way done learning the dance, and she was beat. 

She went to her car, and drove home.

When they got home, her and Rachel ran up to Rachel's room. Rachel's room was all pink and purple and other girly things. Her curtains were made of satin, and her sheets of silk.

Quinn and Rachel sat down on Rachel's bed, talking about how crazy practice had been. But Quinn's mind wasn't on what had happened at practice. It was about how shiny Rachel's lips looked.

And to this day, neither one of them knew which one leaned forward first. All they knew that one of them leaned forward, and it was as if the two girls were magnets attracted to each other. Quinn leaned forward, and her lips met with Rachel's. She couldn't breathe, but she didn't really care. She stuck her tongue in Rachel's mouth, poking it around. She swore Mike came up to the door and then quietly walked away, but she wasn't sure if she was hallucinating from lack of air to her brain. 


	7. Chapter 7

Stillborn 8

Quinn felt weird, kissing Rachel. When they withdrew, Quinn had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. But it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling. It was just the opposite, because it was like… butterflies. And when Quinn realized she liked someone, she always got MAJOR butterflies in her stomach.

"So, does this mean we're a… couple now?"

"Yeah. Definitley."

"So, do you want to tell our… friends, or do you want to wait, or do you just want to keep it a secret, just you and I?"

Quinn thought for a while. "I want to tell them. Tomorrow, at Glee rehersal."

Rachel was shocked. "Really? I'd never thought you'd say that!"

"Well, I want people to know me for who I am, not for what they want me to be. I don't want another thing, like before the whole school found out I was pregnant…"

Quinn sighed, and Rachel said, "Quinn, I advise you to stop thinking about Quinn, it's not healthy. I don't want to just tell people we're together now, I want to sing a song, and we can make up a dance routine…"

Quinn nodded, and then the girls began…

The next day, the girls headed to the choir room after school. They could hardly wait.

"Alright guys, let's get going," Mr. Schue said, coming into the room. Rachel raised her hand.

"Mr. Schue, before we get started, Quinn and I have put together a little routine that we'd like to perform to the club."

"Aaalrigggghhtt," Mr. Schue said, clearly confused by the new friendship between Rachel and Quinn.

The girls headed up to the front room. Rachel gave the band the sheet music, and then, they started singing and doing their routine.

This was never the way I planned

Not my intention

I got so brave, drink in hand

Lost my discretion

It's not what I'm used to

Just wanna try you on

I'm curious for you

Caught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked it

The taste of her cherry chapstick

I kissed a girl just to try it

I hope my boyfriend won't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl and I liked it

I liked it

No, I don't even know your name

It, doesn't matter

You're my experimental game

Just human nature

It's not what

Good girls do

Not, how they should behave

My head gets so confused

Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it

The taste of her cherry chapstick

I kissed a girl just to try it

I hope my boyfriend won't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl and I liked it

I liked it

Us girls we are so magical

Soft skin, red lips, so kissable

Hard to resist so touchable

Too good to deny it

Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it

The taste of her cherry chapstick

I kissed a girl just to try it

I hope my boyfriend won't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl and I liked it

I liked it

When they finished, everyone was frozen. Santana's mascara wand was halfway between her lashes and the bottle. Kurt was in the middle of straightening his shirt. Mercedes was in the middle of drinking a slushie.

But Quinn and Rachel didn't mind the shock. It was better then being laughed at or called proscure names. So they just sat down, holding hands, and smiled at everyone who turned to look at them.


	8. Chapter 8

Stillborn 9

_Alright, just to let you guys know, I'm not going to involve that much more about Annie, it's basically just going to be about Rachel and Quinn's dating. Thanks for reading, and please review!_

Quinn and Rachel were know regarded as lesbians. No, the Glee Club didn't shun Quinn and Rachel. They treated them the same as always. But Santana spread the fact around the school, and now Quinn and Rachel were treated worse then usual.

But they didn't care. They loved each other. And that's all that mattered. Between Glee Club and practices for Annie, and doing school work, Quinn and Rachel were more exhausted then usual after a typical day, but that didn't stop them from making out on Rachel's bed when they got home.

One night, they were laying in each other's arm in Quinn's bed. They weren't making out, tonight was more romantic then that. They would just lay together, and occasionally give each other soft kisses. Rachel said, "Quinn, we're seniors. The time is fast approaching when we leave to start our own lives. Do you want to be with me?" Quinn looked at Rachel, and then nodded hard. "Yes. Yes, I do!"

Rachel got up, and then tiptoed over to Quinn's dresser. She opened the underwear drawer, and then brought out a velvet box.

"I talked to my dads, and…" She kneeled in front of Quinn.

"Quinn Marie Fabray, will you marry me?"

Quinn blinked. "Yes!" she shouted, jumping on top of the shorter girl and wrapping her in a big hug. "Yes, I'd love to marry you. But where would we live? I'm sure your dads don't want us living here for four more years, so we can scrape through college."

"I already thought of that. And my dad bought and furnished a huge penthouse in New York!" Quinn stared at Rachel, and then jammed her lips against the young singer's.

"Oh, thank you Rachel, so much!" she sobbed. "After I got pregnant, I never thought I'd get out of this cow town!" Quinn felt it would be good to leave Lima and move to New York, where nobody knew her. Except for Rachel, but of course, that didn't matter.

Everything was going great.

_Okay guys, sorry for the short update! There will be more next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

Stillborn 10

Quinn smiled as she packed up the few things that she had when she moved into the Berry home. There was only two more days of school left before her senior year ended, and she moved to New York. The very thought both excited and terrified the blond.

She had been through so much in the last year alone. She got pregnant, lost the Cheerios, her friends outside of Glee, her popularity, her virginity, Christ Crusaders, her boyfriend, and had a stillborn. What more could possibly happen to her in the busy streets of New York?

Oh, Quinn, she reprimanded herself. But being with Rachel up in New York won't be like being kicked out of your home by your parents. Her and Rachel would be adults, and have their own apartment. Rachel was going to become a big star on Broadway, and Quinn didn't know what she wanted to be yet. But she knew that life would be much better in New York then it was in Lima.

It had to be.

Rachel came into her room just then.

"Aren't you so excited?" she asked.

"Yeah," Quinn said, looking up from her own luggage. Rachel didn't seem nervous.

But then again, the brunette never looked nervous.

"My dads said they'll pay the rent for our apartment for a year, long enough for us to get on our feet," Rachel said, practically glowing. "Isn't that nice of them?"

"Yeah," Quinn mumbled, clearly not sharing Rachel's enthusiasm.

"What's the matter?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing," Quinn said, turning back to her packing.

"Quinn, I know you better then that. I know something's wrong."

"No it isn't," Quinn snapped.

Rachel took away Quinn's packing, and then forced Quinn to sit down on the bed. "Until you tell me what's wrong, I'm just going to make you sit on this bed doing nothing," the young singer told her best friend and girlfriend.

Quinn was still as stubborn as she was a year ago, despite the trauma she had gone through during pregnancy. They sat there for forty-five minutes before Quinn cracked.

"Alright, I'll tell you what's wrong," she huffed.

And she told Rachel all about her fears of going and messing her perfect little life in New York, just like she had here in Lima.

"Don't worry, I'll be up there with you, night and day. I'll make sure you don't do anything stupid," Rachel teased Quinn.

Quinn smiled, and then gave Rachel a huge hug. "I don't know what I did before we became friends," Quinn told Rachel.

Rachel smiled at Quinn one last time, and then jumped off the bed and began to walk out of the room, but then Quinn called her.

"And Rachel?" Quinn said.

"What?" Rachel asked, turning around.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For every horrible thing I did to you before I got pregnant. I was a total bitch to you, even though you didn't deserve it. I feel so bad now that I know what it's like to be the laughing stalk of the school and to get a cruel, horrible, cold slushie facial everyday."

"It's alright," Rachel said, smiling and shutting the door. And she meant it.

The next two days of school passed quickly. Quinn felt a stabbing pain in her heart when she didn't get Athlete Of The Class, a goal she had been working towards ever since she stepped foot in the school freshman year. But she was glad to be given singer of the year in Glee, a title that had been given to Quinn by Rachel, since the singer knew how bad Quinn was hurting to not get Athlete Of The Class.

The last day of school, Quinn wore a pretty purple dress and a white cardigan, and Rachel wore a light blue dress.

They graduated and got their diplomas, and then the whole Glee Club went to Olive Garden to both mourn and celebrate them graduating from high school. Mr. Schue and Miss Pilsbury tagged along. Quinn and Rachel were the first of the club to leave Lima, since they were heading up to New York tomorrow. The whole Glee Club was crying by the time dessert came, but they were all making plans to visit each other on breaks and stuff.

The whole Glee Club decided to come and visit Quinn and Rachel in their good sized apartment for Christmas. Rachel and Quinn were also the only ones that had their own place yet, a fact that made Santana and Puck extremely happy.

"We can have sex in Quinn's apartment without fearing being walked in on," Puck told Santana. Quinn felt a stabbing pain in her heart. She really hadn't meant anything to Puck after all. He didn't love her, she was just one of the many victims of Noah Puckerman.

"Not under our roof," Rachel joked.

"Mr. Schue, Miss Pilsbury, your more then welcome to come up to our apartment for Christmas too," Quinn added.

"I think we just might," Mr. Schue said, looking at Miss Pilsbury. She laughed, blushing under his gaze. Quinn felt the last drops of her youth leaving her as her and Rachel said goodbye to everyone, and then headed home to get some sleep before they got up early in the morning to drive to New York.


	10. Chapter 10

Stillborn 10

"Quinn, wake up!" Rachel whispered, lightly shaking Quinn, trying to get her to wake up.

"Five more minutes of sleep, and then I'll get up to go to school…" Quinn mumbled, turning the other way.

"No, Quinn. We graduated from high school yesterday, remember? You have to get up RIGHT NOW. We have to leave in twenty minutes, just long enough to eat breakfast and dress."

"Fine, I'll get up." Quinn, tiredly, lifted the top half of her body. Next, she swung her right leg down to the wooden floor, and then her left leg. Then, she squatted and got up off the bed.

Quinn walked over to her suitcase and began to sort through her outfits, trying to find the perfect one, one that would show New York what Quinn Fabray was made of. Halfway through her clothes, Quinn looked over at Rachel and raised her eyebrows.

"Are you really planning on wearing a red Christmas sweater, a plaid skirt, knee socks, and Mary Janes on your first time into New York City?"

"What's wrong with this sweater? I got it from the bargain bin."

"IT'S NOT EVEN CHRISTMAS TIME!"

"Fine." Rachel took off her outfit without a second thought, standing in the middle of Quinn's bedroom, with nothing but her underwear and bra on.

"Here." Quinn rummaged through her stuff until she brought out a cool pair of skinny jeans and a top that said "I'm Bringing Sexy Back!" "Wear these!" Quinn instructed Rachel.

Rachel winced at the tight pair of skinny jeans and the shirt, but she took them from Quinn and began to put them on, no question.

Quinn found a cute, blue minidress, which she changed into and paired with a pair of leather DKNY boots. She looked hot.

Then, Quinn and Rachel gathered their luggage, and then began to walk downstairs.

"Oh, don't you girls look nice. Rachel, you look… different," Brian laughed. They sat down and began to eat as if they hadn't eaten for ten years.

Quinn couldn't remember the meal much. She was too busy thinking about the reality looming ahead of her. She was going to be an adult. She was going to have her own pad. Wow.

When they finished eating breakfast, Mike and Brian carried the two girl's luggage out to their respective car. When that was done, Rachel and Quinn waved goodbye to Mike and Brian, and then got in their cars to drive to New York. It was an awfully long ride…

Quinn pulled into the streets of New York, following Rachel's car. She was actually here.

There was no backing down now.

New York was huge, as expected. The sidewalks were cluttered with people, while the streets were cluttered with the people's cars. Most of the buildings were skyscrapers. There weren't that many that were single level buildings.

There were many homeless people on the sidewalks, with ragged clothing, bone thin, close to death.

Just then, Quinn realized that, in her life, she had been lucky. Her parents had shielded her from harm for most of her life. And when she got pregnant and her parents threw her out of her house, Finn and his mother had been kind enough to let her move in. When Finn found out that the baby wasn't his and kicked her out, Puck had let her move in with him. When she got angry at Puck and moved out of his house, Rachel had allowed Quinn to move in. There had always been someone there, protecting Quinn. Sure, she may have been sent from house to house, lonely, trying to find the right person to stay with, but she had never spent more then a day on her own, without a home. And she was so grateful for everyone that had helped her. Grateful that she wasn't one of those homeless people on the street, close to death, starving.

She followed Rachel into the parking lot for the apartment building. There weren't many parking lots in New York, but there was for this apartment, so that they didn't have to park their cars on the curb day in and day out.

Quinn reached into the back, grabbing her stuff, when she felt another wave of gratitude hit her. She may not have a lot of stuff from when her parents kicked her out, but at least she had something. The people out on the street, they had nothing but an empty cardboard box and the clothes on their back.

Quinn unlocked her door, stuff in hand. When she saw Rachel, standing there in all her wonderful beautifulness, Quinn raced over and practically jumped on Rachel. She smashed her lips against Rachel's, feeling wonderful.

Rachel finally pulled away from Quinn's embrace, and then suggested, "Hey, how about we run in, check out the fully furnished apartment, unpack, and then go to lunch. Hey, we have all the time in the world, we could even go sightseeing if you want."


	11. Chapter 11

Stillborn 12

_Hey guys, just to let you know, Fending For Herself and my new story, 10 Important Moments In Quinn Fabray's Life, might not be updated as soon as Stillborn and Motherhood, because I just got betas for those ones, but Stillborn and Motherhood will still be updated everyday! Thanks so much for all your support!_

When Quinn and Rachel stepped into the apartment, Quinn drew her breath in. It was very pretty, painted and decorated in pretty pastels. There was a living room, dining room, kitchen, and two bedrooms.

"I love it!" Quinn squealed.

"It is very nice," Rachel gushed. The two headed into the living room, shutting the door behind them. They headed into the master bedroom, which was all cream colored.

"So, Quinn, since we are engaged, and you are my fiance, I was wondering if you'd like to sleep together and keep the second bedroom as a guest bedroom, or…"

"Shut up," Quinn said simply, putting a hand over Rachel's mouth. "And yes, I would like to sleep with you."

The two girls headed back into the living room and got their luggage. Then, they carried it into the bedroom and began to unpack their clothes. When they finished, Rachel turned to face Quinn.

"Do you want to go to lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah," Quinn said. Rachel reached into a purse, and then brought out two credit cards. "Here," she said, handing the one that said "Quinn." "It's much easier then carrying cash around," she explained.

"Oh." The two headed back to the parking lot, and piled into Rachel's car.

"Where do you want to go to eat?" Rachel asked Quinn.

The two girls debated for awhile, and then decided to go to eat at McDonald's. Rachel started the car up, and then began to drive.

When they got there, Rachel turned the car off, took the keys out of the ignition, and they got out of the car and walked into the fast food restaurant. It smelled really good, and there were only three tables that were taken.

They walked up to the counter.

"Hi," Quinn said. "Can I get a Big Mac, please, the meal? Could I get everything on it except mustard, and then a large fry and drink."

The girl at the counter nodded. She tapped Quinn's order into the cash register, and then got a cup and set it on the counter.

Quinn took the cup and headed to the soda fountain while Rachel ordered her food. Quinn got a whole bunch of ice first, and then filled it up with Coke. She got a lid and straw, and then she went to stand beside Rachel, who was still at the cash register.

"What do you want to drink?" Quinn asked Rachel. "I'll get it for you."

"Diet Coke," Rachel whispered back. "Actresses have to watch their figure." "Are you famous?" the girl at the register asked.

"Not yet, but I'm going to be," Rachel responded, with a proud smile.

"Oh." The excited look on the girl's face disappeared, and Quinn noticed that she set a pad of paper and a pen down behind her on one of the counters.

Quinn went back to the soda fountain and got Rachel's drink. When she got back, Rachel and the girl were in a fierce argument.

"Why are you being so disapproving of me?" Rachel asked.

"Because, half of the customers I serve all tell me their going to become famous someday, and less then one percent of them actually have gone along and become famous. It's an impossible dream."

"Well, you don't know me. I'm Rachel Berry. I already am a star back in my hometown."

"She is," Quinn agreed.

"Come on, Q, let's find a table." They got their food and drinks, and then found a nice table in the back to sit in.

They sat down, and began to eat. When they finished, Rachel said, "What do you want to do, Quinn?"

"I'm so tired. I just want to go back to the apartment and take a nap."

"Really, Quinn? You want to take a nap when it's our first time in the Big Apple?"

"I'm just so tired. There are groceries at home, right?"

Rachel nodded. "My dads made sure that it was stocked with groceries so we wouldn't have to go grocery shopping when we first got there."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go looking around for some starring roles that I can be on Broadway."

"Alright, well, how about you drive me back to the apartment. I'll take a little nap, and then I'll cook dinner. After we eat dinner, we can go exploring."

Rachel thought that over for awhile until she finally agreed.

"Alright, Quinn," she said.

Quinn and Rachel threw away their trash and then stacked their trays in the slot on top of the trash can.

They headed out to the car, and then got in. When they got home, Quinn jumped out of the car, kissed Rachel goodbye, and then headed inside upstairs to their apartment.

She was beat tired from that long drive and having to wake up so early in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Stillborn 12

"So, how'd you do, Rach?" The two girls were in the apartment. Rachel had just got home from trying to find some acting work in the Big Apple, and Quinn had made dinner. She had made vegetable lasagna and garlic bread. They were going to have sparkling cider to drink and Oreos for dessert.

"It went pretty good, considering this is my first day here," Rachel said. "I got an audition for the Witch in the production for 'Sleeping Beauty' Monday, an audition for a new movie called 'Demons Vacate The Body' Tuesday, I'm going to have to drive to Hollywood for that, and an audition for the main swan role in 'Swan Lake' Friday."

"Wow, that's great!" Quinn exclaimed, giving Rachel a peck on the cheek.

"Now let's start planning our wedding," Rachel said.

"Not right now," Quinn groaned. "We can do that later. When we've settled our lives."

"Quinn, which kind of dress would you want for…"

"Rach," Quinn said.

"Fine." Rachel and Quinn sat down and began to eat.

"This is good, Q," Rachel told Quinn. "Do you think your going to get a job?" Rachel asked.

"Do you want me to?" Quinn replied.

"I mean, I don't really care either way. You can do whatever you want with your life."

"Well, I'm back in shape from pregnancy. I might try to get a job revolving around cheerleading and dancing or poms, but if I can't, I don't think I want to be anything else other then that."

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, and then they began to wash the dishes.

When they finished, Rachel began to plead with Quinn. "Can we go sightseeing now? Pretty please?"

"My God, Rachel, your worse then a child. But yes, I guess since your going to whine like a child that we can go sightseeing."

"Yeah!" Rachel jumped up and down. Quinn got her purse and keys, and then the two headed out to Quinn's car.

They got in, and began to drive. They stopped on Fifth Avenue, and then got out.

"Let's go shopping!" Rachel said.

So the two went shopping. They bought souvenirs for themselves and their friends back home, and then they went clothes' shopping.

Quinn didn't really want to go sightseeing that much anymore.

_Alright, guys, sorry for the filler chapter! There will be a bigger chapter tomorrow, I promise!_


End file.
